


Mentor

by iwrotethisin6thgradeletmelive



Category: Ghost Town - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwrotethisin6thgradeletmelive/pseuds/iwrotethisin6thgradeletmelive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is a shy, quiet junior at Belleville High School who has no clue what he wants to do with his life. When his teachers become worried about his future and his well being they sign him up for the "mentors program" in which he is assigned a teacher to bond with. Little did he know he would fall in love with his new found mentor, Mr. Way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

My heart raced as I walked toward the principal's office. My mind was in shambles, trying to figure out what they had caught me doing. Smoking on property? Skipping class? Maybe my late work? I had no clue. The walk from one end of the school to the other felt like eternity. I felt my stomach turn the whole way there.

I took a deep breath as I arrived at the door. I peered inside and saw Mr. Davis gesturing for me to come inside. I did as told and sat at the chair across from his. "Hello Mr. Iero," he smiled. I relaxed a bit. Judging from his tone I wasn't in trouble. "I understand that you are having some.... Issues. 'Confused,' your teachers say. No career plan... Is this correct?" He asked.

What is that supposed to mean? I mean yeah, I dunno what I'm going with my life but I'm a high schooler, no one does!

"I-I guess?" I shrugged. He looked at me with a sad smile. "You're teachers have become very worried about you. Mrs. Hill said something about seeing cuts and burns covering your arms? They say you always seem tired— almost like a zombie. We want to make sure you're okay."

Fuck. Fuck!! When did Mrs. Hill see my cuts? Well, that doesn't matter now. I was frozen. I tried to speak but my throat was sealed closed. Finally I forced out a small and very quiet, "I'm fine."

Mr. Davis could tell I was lying. "Look Frank, we can see you're in troubled times right now. I have seen that you don't exactly speak much to your peers—er, anyone, for that matter.

The school has come up with a program for people like you.  
Basically, we take some troubled young adults and pair them with some of our staff members. You get to meet at least once a day and you will bond with your assigned 'mentor'. We think you would make a perfect addition to the program," he smiled. I starred at him for a while, seeing if he was serious.

"You in?" He questioned. Seeing that I didn't have much of a choice, and I'd get out of at least one class a day, I nodded. Mr. Davis showed his notorious smile and pulled out some papers.

"Perfect. Now, the program with start in a few days. You'll meet with your mentor for 45 minutes each session, and this will last for 10 months-"

I nodded. "Um, excuse me asking but, who would I be paired with?" I ask, slightly cutting in.

Mr. Davis flipped through the stack of staples papers in search of my files.  
"Hmmmm, says here you'll be pared with Mr. Way."


	2. Chapter 2

I hurried to my last class period. Today's the day the program starts so I headed down to the art room to meet with Mr. Way. I'd never seen him before, but I hear a lot about him. I hear female students always talking about how handsome he is, and I'm really excited to see for myself.

I walk through the open doorway and notice the lack of students. Mr. Way notices me standing there and welcomes me in. My eyes scanned over the teacher and I must say, he really was drop dead gorgeous. His chiseled features took my breath away. "You must be Frank," he smiled, offering me a hand to shake. I nodded and shook it. His grip was so strong, yet at the same time so gentle. That's something that still interests me to this day.

"Is anyone else coming?" I questioned. He shook his head.

"I always have the last period off," he smiled. "Now, why don't you tell me about yourself, Frank."

I sat for a moment, thinking of what to say. I wasn't the best at talking to people, and especially not people this beautiful.

"well, I-um" I mumbled. "I like to draw. And I-uh I play guitar and listen to music in my free time,"

Mr. Way just smiled at me and every now and then he'd make these 'mhmm' sounds. I could tell this was either going to be the best 10 months of my life, or the worst.

We sat in an awkward silence for a while so in an attempt to break the tension I asked him about himself. He told me he likes to listen to music and that he sings a little bit, but he says he's no good. We talked for a bit and turns out we have a lot in common. We both listen to the same kind of music, we both love horror movies, and we both read comic books. After a long conversation I completely forgot Mr. Way was a teacher. He felt more like a friend.

I didn't know if he was actually being friendly because he enjoyed my company or if he was just being payed to but I felt special. All of the girls in this school always go on and on about him and here I am having a conversation about the latest issue of his favorite comic book.  
Feels good, ya know?


	3. Chapter 3

Gerard's pov  
I excused myself from the class and fast walked to the bathrooms. I'm really not supposed to leave my students unsupervised but I believe—er, I hope they're responsible enough to me left alone for a few minutes. I push the door open and hear a quiet sob.

I search for the source of the cries and I'm lead to a stall. The door is cracked and I proceed to slowly push it open. "You okay in there?" I ask before looking to see who it is. I look up and my heart drops.

My eyes stick to a sobbing, bruised, Frank huddled into a ball sitting on the toilet seat. He looks up at me with sad, lifeless eyes and mutters something that sounds like "don't look at me".

By instinct I rush to the side of the younger boy and wrap my arms around him. I frantically ask him what happened and who did this to him but he just shakes in my arms.

I truly felt like my world was collapsing. Even though I'd only spoke to Frank once I felt like- though it's wrong- I felt feelings toward him. Non-teacherly feelings. The kind that could get me fired or even sent to jail. I couldn't help the feelings I had for Frank and they where tearing me apart. Especially right about now.

He let out small whimpers and buried his face in my chest. He is so adorable. I mentally curse myself for thinking of him like that as I hold him tighter. I decide to try again.

"Frank, you gotta talk to me, what happened to you?"  
Frank takes a few deep breathes, as he holds back sobs.

"R-Ricky. H-he, he did this to me! H-he hates m-me!" he cried. I think and try to remember if I know any students named Ricky but to no avail.

My thoughts come to a screeching halt when I feel Frank wrap his arms around my torso. I feel myself blush and I try to control my breathing. I go back to the problem at hand and look at Frank.

"Frank, do you know Ricky's last name?" I ask him in a sorrowful voice.

"Yeah I do, it's Olson. He's my step brother," he sobs.

"I'll deal with him, trust me. He's not going to ever mess with you again. But first, let's get you cleaned up."

I scan Frank with my eyes and notice he has more than just bruises. He's bleeding in various places. How did I not notice that?! I wet some paper towels and wipe the blood that had been running from his nose and begin to dab his gushing lip. Frank winces and pulls back slightly. I apologize and continue cleaning him.

He stares straight at my lips with pleading eyes and I can feel the tension in the room. I silently admire him and he both blush hard. He reaches out and grips my shirt.

I remove the bloody paper towel from his face and brush a hair back behind his ear. His eyes slowly begin to close as if they were progressively getting heavier. My heart speeds up and my breath hitches. He leans in and pecks my lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Frank's pov

My eyes flutter shut and I lean in closer to Mr. Way. I can hear his breath picking up which only encourages me to take this further. I've never felt this before but all I want to do right now was throw myself in his arms and kiss him for the rest of my life.

His face glows bright red and I lean in. My lips touch his and my body melts into his touch. Mr. Way lowers his hands to my hips as he deepens the kiss a bit. I move my hands to his neck and tangle my fingers in his messy black hair. Mr. Way grips my thighs and I hear him whimper something I couldn't quite understand.

"What'd you say?" I whisper.

"No Frankie, we can't do this," he whines.

I blush even harder when I realize he called my Frankie. The only people that'd ever called me that were my boyfriends and my mom.

Mr. Way pulls away and stands up. I look up at him with needy eyes as he apologizes. It's then when I realized what I had just done. I just kissed my teacher.... I just kissed my teacher.

I felt a lump in my throat and my stomach turned. What have I just done. I could've just ruined Mr. Way's life.

I tried to regain any dignity I had left and get back to class but when I got up to walk away my legs gave in. I completely forgot about all my injuries. Mr. Way swoops in and carries me, which really isn't helping with what I'm trying to do here.  
"What class are you trying to get to?" Mr. Way asks shyly.  
"Math, but really, I-I can get there myself. R-Really," I ramble. He just shakes his head and begins to carry me out of the restrooms.

After a few moments of walking I notice he passed my classroom. I shoot him a confused look and he sighs.  
"I'm taking you to the nurse, Frankie. You're in really bad shape."

"no, no you can't. I-I can't. M-my parents will find out about Ricky. H-he'll kill m-me for ratting him out!" I exclaim as tears run down my face again. I wiggle in Mr. Way's arms but he tightens his grip and walks faster.

"Frankie, you're going to the nurse. You lost a lot of blood, and I can't stand seeing you like this," he says. His voice is soft but I can sense the concern within it. I relax into his touch and huff.

"Thank you, Frankie"


	5. Chapter 5

Gerard's POV

My heart throbbed as I carried Frank into the nurse's office. I couldn't believe I let this happen. When he kissed me I should've immediately shut it down. I'm supposed to be the mature adult. God, my feelings for this kid are gonna get me fired.

Frank shakes in my arms as we arrive at the office. I set him down on the exam table and realized the nurse was nowhere to be found. Frank shot me a confused look and I went and found a first aid kit. If the nurse isn't gonna help Frankie, I guess I will.

I return to him with some disinfecting wipes, some bandaids and an ice pack. "I guess I'm your nurse today," I joked. He laughed and showed his perfect smile. I could stare at his grinning face for the rest of my life. After shaking myself back to reality, I wiped his cuts and covered them with bandaids.

"Now, to be completely honest, I have to clue what to do about your leg. Does it feel broken or anything?" I asked him.

"It hurts pretty bad but I dunno if it's broken."

I reach around run his leg to see if I can feel a bone poking out or something. I brush over a large bump and he winces, tears forming again.

I immediately apologize and wrap my arms around him. Seeing him in this much pain shreds my heart is pieces.

"Frankie, I'm really sorry but I'm gonna need to see your leg. It's probably gonna hurt pretty bad but I need to see what I'm dealing with," I soothe. He nods and begins to roll his pant leg up. He whimpers and cries as he gets closer to the problem area.

Then I see it. I nearly vomit when I see the bone snapped, and nearly piercing through his skin. I frantically glare at him and his eyes are wide. He goes pale and I have to shake him to keep him from fainting.

"Frankie, I need to call your parents. I'm gonna look in the system for your mother's number just hang right okay?" I say as calm as I can but it's still very obvious that I'm panicking.

He nods wearily and without even noticing I kiss his forehead.  
I run to my room and search the files for his moms number. As soon as I find it and dial in the number as quick as humanly possible. After a few rings she picks up.

"Mrs. Iero, I'm sorry to bother you, but there is a situation at the school regarding your son, Frank"


	6. Chapter 6

Frank's POV

I began to panic once Mr. Way left. I knew I'd broken my leg. I knew I'd have to go to the hospital. I knew I'd have to tell my mom about Ricky, and I knew he'd beat me up again when I did. Probably even worse this time.

All of my worst nightmares began scratching around in my head. I could feel the world spinning around me. I felt dizzy. I tried to regain my balance but it was too late. Everything went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I woken up I was in an unfamiliar room. I was laying in a bed surrounded by my family. There where a bunch of weird machines, beeping continuously. Once I took in the scene I realized, I'd already been put in the hospital. "Oh thank God, Frankie!" my mom exclaimed, throwing her arms around meand kissing my forehead. She pulled away and scanned me with her eyes.

"I was worried sick! How are you feeling, sweetie?" She continued. Wow, I've never seen her like this. She always looks a little stressed, but she looks pale as snow. If anything I should be worried about her.

I observed the room a bit further and noticed Ricky in the back of the room, eyes piercing me through his long, jet black hair. I took a nervous gulp and mumbled, "I-I'm fine."

I could tell this threw my mother off. She is a loving, careful, and dare I say over protective mother, but over all she knows me better than I know myself. She could tell something was wrong, but she could also tell that now was not the right time to bring it up.

We made small talk until a nurse came in and asked everyone except for my mother to leave. She asked me a few questions like, how I was feeling and when I woke up. She scribbled down my answers and then sat down next to me.

"Well Frank, your leg is indeed broken, but that's not it. You also got yourself a mean concussion," she told us.  
"Now, while you where asleep we put the cast on you. We're gonna have you stay the night here, and after that you can go home."

I nodded and thanked her. She extied the room. The next few minutes were uneventful, until my mother's phone went off. She answered it quickly and I could hear a small rambling voice. Once the calm ended she ran over and hugged me. "I'm sorry sweetie, but there's an emergency at the office, I gotta go. I'll be there late so I can't come back tonight, I'm sorry. I'll see you tomorrow, I love you."

Before I could tell her I love her too she had kissed my head and left.

After hours upon hours of watching whatever was on tv there was a knock at the door. I looked at the clock. I wondered who the heck would be at the door at 11pm but brushed it off quickly. When you're this bored, you'll take anyone.  
"Come in," I shouted.

My he door slowly opened and a tall figure creeped in. I could see his messy black hair and tight black jeans. But, why would he be here?  
"M-Mr. Way?"


End file.
